Our Journey
by lovergirl8602
Summary: Follow me and others on our journey through fiore
1. Ocs

Ok this is my first fan fiction and so Im Really sorry if it's bad but none the less lets start I'm going to be needing 3 oc character and 2 exceed oc for this story and you must have a account so I can message you just in case your wondering the plot is going to be my oc and your ocs traveling along in the fairy tail world I might include regular characters I don't know but any way you need to fill out the form below and review it later on I will need villans so wait for that and in case you were wondering my name is Lexie.

Human oc

Name

Age

Magic

Weapons (if any)

Personality

Outfit 1

Outfit 2

Appearance

Family history

Crush (you can read the reviews first to decide out of them)

Favorite food

Favorite color

Weakness

Strenghness (not a real word)

Hobby

Exceed oc

Name

Age

Color of fur-

Outfit (if you want one)

Weapon (must be small)

Personality

Magic (small power)

For the exceeds after I pick the human oc I'll choose one of you to be my oc and I'll message the other to pick one of the ocs

Ok I'll choose the ocs one I have 5 exceed reviews and 10 human reviews bye everyone


	2. Chapter 2

Here are the ocs sorry if I did not pick you and the first chapter will be out by Sunday or Saturday

Name- lexie rose

Age-17

Magic- lightning/water

Weapon- dagger

Personality-shy when you meet her but after that she'll be really weird after you know her and really intelligent

Outfit 1- purple tank top, black leggings, combat boots, earphones and black hoodie

Outfit 2- black shirt, purple shorts, sandals, headphones, and leather jacket

Apperance- mid-back purple hair in a ponytail, red eyes, tan skin, thin but curvy, and is 5'4

Family history- was abused as a child by parents when she turned 13 she was raped by her father and his friends after that she ran away and trained herself never making friends

Crush- no one yet

Favorite food- ramen noodles or strawberry pocky

Favorite color- black and purple

Weakness- light and fire

Strengths- food

Hobby- listening to music, reading, and watching anime

Name: Kuroba Yukina

Age: 13

Magic: Darkness

Weapon: a scythe or chains

Personality: Cool, tricky, immature, very smart, don't speak unless need to, eater,...

Outfit 1: a long sleeves black sweater (covered her arm), black shorts and no foot-wear.

Outfit 2: red T-shirt, black jacket (also covered her arm), dark jeans and no foot-wear.

Appearance: long spiky messy black hair, black eyes (when use magic are red), very paled skin, thin and always look sleepy.

Family history: unknown mom and dad, an older twin brother name Kuroba Natsuki. The twins were found in the woods. And were adopted by Kuroba Kurumi, a cook in the town.

Crush: X

Favorite food: always eating and eat anything except onion

Favorite color: black

Weakness: onion and Natsuki

Strenghness: spying and planning

Hobby: eat, trick people, read books,...

Name: Kazuma Ishimaru

Age: 19

Magic: Shadow Make

Weapons: Japanese Katana with no guard

Personality: He is kind and caring to his friends and his little sister but will beat your ass into the ground if you make his sister cry. Has a prankster side and will mess with as many people as he can.

Outfit 1: Black Sleeveless Shirt, Black Combat Pants and Boots, Black Fingerless Gloves, and a Purple Scarf around his neck.

Outfit 2: A Dark Blue Sleeveless Shirt, Black Combat pants, Dark Blue Combat Boots w/ Black Knee Guards, Bandages around his arms and only show fingertips, and his Purple Scarf wrapped around his waist.

Appearance: Light Brown Skin, Short Black messy hair, Purple eyes, 5'11 lean built

Family History: He was framed for a crime he didn't commit and ran away when he was 13, a year later he finds a little 4 year old girl named Masaki who can use Ice make magic. She travels with him and they develop a bother/sister type relationship. A year later a dark guild kidnaps Masaki and makes Kazuma join them and he has been there ever since.

Crush: (You can pair him up with whoever you want)

Favorite Food: Blue Berry Cheese Cake

Favorite Color: Purple

Weakness: Light Magic (Not Healing Magic)

Strengths: Darkness, Shadows, and Night Time

Hobby: Likes playing his Ocarina for his little sister.

Name: Masaki Ishimaru

Age: 10

Magic: Ice Make

Weapons: None

Personality: She loves to prank with her brother and play pranks on him, she is always laughing and has a smile on her face, and has a trusting nature and can almost always find the good in someone.

Outfit 1: Blue Shorts, white dress, and blue boots, and a wolf hair clip

Outfit 2: Blue Long Sleeve Shirt w/ a white vest, a dark blue skirt with black shorts underneath, a pair of dark blue boots, and her wolf hair clip.

Appearance: Snow Pale Skin, Blue shoulder length hair with a white streak in it, Light blue eyes almost like ice, 4'5 and slim

Family History: Abandoned by her parents because of her magic when she was 4 wanders aimlessly until she meets Kazuma they travel for a year until she is kidnaped and is used to make Kazuma join a Dark Guild

Crush: Get past her big bro first

Favorite Food: Cherry Pie

Favorite Color: Blue

Weakness: Heat

Strengths: Cold things

Hobby: drawing, learning to cook (Since Kazuma is a terrible cook), and listening to her big brother play his ocarina

Exceed ocs

Name: Kuro

Age: 6

Color of fur: black

Outfit: a red ribbon with a bell on its tail

Weapon: claws

Personality: cold, smart, protective

Magic: make annoying sound

Name: Luna

Age: 10

Color of fur- black and white plus she has a crescent moon

Outfit: A Vocaloid dress

Weapon: Ninja Throwing stars and kunai

Personality: Personality: Smart, Sarcastic, laid-back, Likes full moons and the stars, playing with the other exceeds, and talking with Alice

Magic: frost magic


	3. Chapter 1

Hello everyone welcome to my story about my Oc and others as they travel in the fairy tail land.

Third pov

Lexie wandered through the Emerald Forest clutching her was on a job it was simple enough easy to just capture a group of bandits polluting the city's river . She walked along a dirted path way about 5-10 min more before she heard a yelp. She was quick to make her way to the noise only to find a cat being help up by its tail trying to freeze some of the bandits probably failing by her lack of energy. She ran behind a tree readying a attack before shooting a electric shock at the guy holding the cat. He fell in pain and signaled the rest of the group to run off and find the cause of his pain. Lexie climbed up the tree she hid behind and stayed quiet trying to find where e cat ran off to.

She saw a distant blur of whir and black and concluded it was the car she lost sight of. Quietly lexie used a water slash attack to knock out the rest of the bandits in surprise while she carried them back to where the first guy was still in pain and tied them up with magic resisting rope just in case they had that she went off to look for the cat. Being a cat lover lexie was not gonna give up after her failed attempts to find the cat.

Being in the forest had its perks when lexie herd a tiny rustle in a bush. Lexie bent down a slowly started calling the cat "kitty kitty come here" not long after she heard the sarcastic rely of "I'm not a kitty but a exceed" before the black and white cat came out wearing a voclaid dress. Lexie quickly saw she had a sarcastic attitude.

Lexie slowly walked towards her being cautious of the talking 'cat'. "Why are you talking?" She slowly asked. "Because I can" was her simple reply. "Well I'm Lexie nice to meet you" she said slowly still unsure about the situation thinking she might still be sleeping from this morning. "Luna and the pleasure is all mine" Luna said holding out her paw. Scared Lexie shook the paw before retreating her hand. "Why were you with those scoundrels" Lexie asked in wonder. "They captured me thinking they could sell me for money because I was a rare exceed" Luna said shaking her head down. Lexie nodded in understanding.

"well do you have somewhere to stay". "Not that I know of at this moment" was her swift reply. Lexie pondered for a moment thinking about her decision. Lexie finally concluded that she would ask Luna to stay with her. "Would you like to stay with me then" Lexie asked nervously. Luna thought about it deciding she didn't want to be cold. "Yes I would love that" Luna replied smoothly. And with that they stalked off through the forest.

Lexie took Luna to her small apartment in a town called Hollow Wills (stupid name I know). The walk there both were silent enjoying the silence and the view. Finally Luna spoke up "so do you live with anyone", "no I've been alone for years". "Oh" , "yeah what about you" "same". After that the silence continued until they got into her apartment. "Would you like some tea" "that would be lovely" and with that Lexie went off to make tea while Luna explored.

When the tea was done Lexie called Luna into the living room and sat on the couch with 2 cups of tea. It was very awkward when Luna was about 2 ft smaller then Lexie siting wise. But Lexie didn't show it but asked her simple question like her hobbies, favorite food, and favorite color. That continued until they both noticed the time. "I'll show you the guest room" Lexie said walking while Luna followed. The room was small and simple. "If you need anything call for me" Lexie said before going to her room and laying down. Luna nodded before heading to bed. That night both thought about how it would be to live with each other.

That is how Luna and Lexie met and stay tuned to find out how the others meet.

Sorry at I lied about saying it would be up Sunday or Monday my iPad acted up and so I was stuck with Microsoft word so I got I done today.


End file.
